We propose advanced bi-directional data sharing, analytics and modeling capacities to provide new scientific insights into interventions at the intersection of opioid use and justice contexts that will ultimately lead to reductions in opioid overdose: the Methodology and Advanced Analytics Resource Center (MAARC). The MAARC will support these capabilities within opioid clinical trials implemented within justice contexts. These capabilities include using advanced methods that provide best-in-class data storage, management and security with added value to these trials through products of forecasting, rapid real time assessments, explication and exploration of trial findings and cost-effectiveness analysis with key University of Chicago (UC) affiliates such as Argonne National Laboratory (ANL) and NORC. Our approach will revolutionize opioid interventions that work at all stages in the opioid cascade of care within diverse criminal justice contexts. Our diverse aims will develop this suite of capabilities implemented by a team with longstanding excellence and collaboration in these areas who will integrate with the JCOIN clinical trial units and a JCOIN Coordination and Translation Center. Findings from this work are also aimed to impact other opioid/justice associated epidemics such as mental health disorders, hepatitis C and HIV. Our Aims are organized to implement specific MAARC components with four dynamic Cores: 1) Data Analytics Support Core (DASC) is the largest Core; Advanced Methods and Research Core (AMRC) includes three sub-core projects; Population, Policy, Practice and Survey Core (P2S) includes the majority of rapid assessment services for Clinical Trials Units and geospatial support services; and an Administrative Core (ADMC) will integrate and administrate the entire MAARC. We believe our project has unique strengths in the investigative team, rich data resources and modeling infrastructure, computational strategies, resources to expand the JCOIN network, and our aggressive plan to make all of the products we develop freely available to work towards opioid overdose elimination in the United States.